What Will You Do?
by sapphire blue-ruby red roses
Summary: Mai's pregnant, but not with Naru's child like everyone would expect. How could our innocent little Mai possibly gotten pregnant? How will our favorite narcissist handle this new development once he finds out? Rated M for language and just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Uncharacteristic

**So here's my new story for those of you who have read my other two Ghost Hunt fanfic and for those of you new readers, thank you for coming to read my story.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be starting NaNoWriMo(National Novel Writing Month) on the first so this story will be on the back burner. If it not updated very often, don't be surprised. I might only update twice in November so don't be surprised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 1: Uncharacteristic

Mai stood in the office bathroom staring at two little sticks clutched in her hands. Her mind refused to comprehend the implications of the two red pluses that now decorated the sticks' plastic faces.

An agitated knock and voice came from the other side of the door. "Mai are you coming out of there any time soon?" Naru called clutching his arms tight across his chest and refraining from doing the pee-pee dance.

Mai stared at the sticks for a little while longer before calling back, "Y-yeah." Tossing the pregnancy tests in the trash, Mai washed her hands and opened the door.

Naru rushed in, ecstatic about finally being able to go pee. While washing his hands he noticed the pregnancy tests in the trash, but the faces were luckily facing down. Were they Mai's? No, they had to have been Ayako's or someone else's. The thing was that none of the female SPR team members had been in that day and they hadn't had any female clients either.

Dismissing his as one of those strange anomalies, he came into the lobby of the office to find Mai. She was slumped in her chair, her hair hanging so that it covered her eyes. He watched her for a moment before moving towards his office door. A small voice stopped him though.

"N-Naru," Mai stuttered, still not looking at him. He turned towards her without word, a clear signal for her to continue. "C-can I b-borrow your p-phone. I, uh, left mine at h-home," she said, her voice trembling as if she were holding back tears. Again, without a word, Naru dug his black cell from his pocket and handed it to her.

She punched in a number, holding it up to her ear. She was biting her nails. Five minutes passed before someone seemed to pick up. "I-it's me...my boss's phone...because you took mine..." Mai glanced surreptitiously over her shoulder, heading to the kitchen.

Once more, it was silent for several minutes then Naru could hear Mai whisper/yelling. "No, you can't do that, you can't make me! ...please don't make me do that! It's yours too! ...I can't do that! ...Please, can we talk...," Mai shuffled out of the kitchen moments later, heading for her desk.

"Mai, phone," Naru simply said. Not ordered. Not demanded. Not said condescendingly. Just said. She shuffled over to him, her eyes still covered by her hair. He held out his hand and she placed it lightly in his hand.

A brand new shiny tear that had dropped onto his phone caught his eye. More were falling to the carpet, making little pitter-patter noises. "Is something wrong? What happened?" Naru asked softly forcing her face up gently so they were looking at each other.

A small sob bubbled up her throat soon followed by another and another until she was sobbing. She had her eyes closed tightly. Naru was beyond shocked. Not knowing what to do, he wrapped his arms around her. Naru thanked his lucky stars at that moment that Lin hand gone to do errands or he would have teased him forever.

"I don't want to! I don't want to!" she sobbed into his chest, hugging his waist tightly.

...

Mai was avoiding him, plain and simple. Every time he tried to start up a conversation with her she would run off to help someone or start talking to someone else. It was infuriating and Naru was definitely pissed. How could she not expect him to ask questions looking the way she had this morning.

This morning she had come in as usual, but this time everyone in the office who was helping load the van had been shocked into silence. The left side of her face had been bright red and was now bruising in the shape of a handprint. She walked as if she were in pain. She also had deep dark bruises under her eyes that showed she hadn't slept that night. Needless to say, everyone was overly worried.

He didn't get the chance to talk to her in the van either because literally the moment she was seated she passed out like she hadn't slept in days. Knowing her she hadn't. She stayed in a very uncomfortable looking position for about 45 minutes.

That's when Naru finally got fed up and pulled her head onto his shoulder. That was also when he noticed how heavily the girl was breathing. Naru put an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. His face scrunched up in confusion at the way she groaned at the contact.

Naru sat her back against the seat and grabbing the edge of her shirt he got ready to pull it up. "Noll, what are you..." Lin began to ask, but was cut off by the sight of Mai's side.

The whole left side of her ribcage was the deep purple of the left side of her face. Naru's fingers ghosted over the injury, his face becoming more and more pissed off with the passing second.

"Her ribs are broken," Naru snarled at no one in particular.

"Would you like me to stop by a hospital?" Lin asked.

Naru thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, but we need to get her to one once everything is assembled. Do we have anything to bind her ribs and pain killers?"

"In the first aid kit most likely. It's in the back I believe," Lin told his charge.

Naru lay the girl down on the seat before clambering over it and into the back. "There better be," he growled, beginning to throw stuff from the first aid kit until he found what he was searching for. When he was done the back seat was covered in medical supplies.

Then he scrambled back over. He yanked up Mai's shirt with one hand while the other took the time to unravel an unbelievably large ace bandage. He set the pain killers on the floor next to him. With skilled hands, he threaded the bandage around her middle tightening. With every groan his conviction to kill whoever did this to her just grew larger.

...

***in Monk's car***

"What the hell is he doing? He's like a monkey!" Monk shouted watching Naru nearly fling himself over the back of the front seat.

"Looking for something?" John suggested good-naturedly from the back seat.

"Practicing sex positions?" Yasu suggested with a perverted smirk.

The whole car raised an eyebrow at him before going on. "What would he need to find in the back seat? We have everything in here," Monk said.

"Whatever it is, he must need it pretty badly," Ayako commented with raised eyebrows. Naru was now throwing stuff around the van like crazy.

"It's a condom. He's looking for a condom!" Yasu predicted, "Oh, looks like he found one." Naru had just catapulted himself back into the front seat.

"Now what is he doing?" Monk cried. It looked as if he were tearing something apart when in actuality he was wrapping Mai's ribs in the bandage.

"Killing Mai?" Masako suggested a bit too hopefully.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out once we get to the client's home," Monk said, a bit worried for his 'little girl'.

...

"Mai, we're here," Naru said, gently shaking Mai awake. She sprung out of the van, catching herself in Naru's arms with a painful gasp. "Be more careful idiot," Naru murmured in her ear before moving away.

Mai nodded before going off to help unpack. Naru wouldn't let her though. Every time she picked up anything he'd take it from her. "Stay here and rest while the rest of us unload," Naru told Mai sternly once they had reached the base.

"Was Naru just...NICE to Mai? What is this world coming to?" Monk cried, running back out to the van to a death glaring Masako.

"I told you. They had sex and now Naru's all love-dovey 'cause he finally got laid," Yasu explained.

"Somehow I don't think that's the reason," Ayako said worriedly. Meanwhile in the base, Mai was falling asleep again from lack of something to do.

**I know this chapter was probably really crappy so I'm hoping the next will be much better, but if not then the third one definitely will be. Review and tell me how it was please! Hope to see you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping on a Couch

**Here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I hope it's not as bland as the last chapter. I'm uploading this one so soon because today is one of my favorite holidays :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Btw, Happy Halloween! Go out, dress-up, trick-or-treat, and most of all, have fun!**

Chapter 2: Sleeping on a Couch

_Mai was in the usual black void for less than a second before a large, warm hand clamped down on her shoulder. She turned to its owner with a wide smile. "Hey Gene, what have you got to show me today?"_

_Gene was stunned into silence at the sight of Mai, just like the SPR team had been. When he found his voice he was yelling. "What happened to you?" he shouted taking inventory of her and gaging her injuries. Just like Naru had done, he ran his fingers gently over her._

"_Uh…" she whispered. She honestly didn't want to tell him. She knew if she did he'd do something drastic just like the rest of her friends._

_His face hardened as his hands passed over her stomach. Unceremoniously, he yanked her shirt up to stare at her bound ribs. "If that idiot scientist thought your ribs needed binding that must mean their either broken or at least cracked. For once I'm actually glad that idiot scientist is there with you," he was growling more to himself than Mai, "Mai, how did this happen?"_

"_Uh…" she said again, but there was no time for her to even think of an excuse because the black void was trickling away into a scene._

"_I guess it'll have to wait till after," he snarled, turning towards the scene. Mai was surprised. She'd never seen Gene this mad before. It was like when Naru actually truly got angry. It was a rare occurrence and when it did happen…well, let's just say that Mai was scared to be around him at the moment._

_Instead of dwelling on her companion's anger, she turned her attention to the scene._

_A soft knock came from the door followed by a soft and extremely familiar voice. "Hello my princess," said a man who had long black hair running down his back. The face that he possessed was a more aged version that also belonged to one narcissist. He was addressing the woman who lay on a futon in front of him with long hair the color of Mai's falling around her. She had the same face and body as well and the smile was not almost, but was identical to Mai's._

_"My knight," she said her voice full of love, "You may approach." The knight came forward, going down on one knee._

_"I have just come from you're father," the knight said._

_The princess' face hardened with anger. "What did he say?"_

_The knight paused, "He...believes we have an unhealthy relationship and is sending me away."_

_"Don't even pack. I'll talk to him and make him see reason," she told the knight angrily. "I will make him see reason," she repeated to emphasize her point. She had her arms crossed tightly over her chest._

_"My princess," the knight said, lifting his head with a smile, "Thank you for going so far for a lowly samurai especially in your state."_

_"You're not lowly. You're my knight and I'll have it no other way," the princess said, pulling the knight into a hug._

_The scene faded away and only Mai and Gene were left. Gene's face was hard with anger. "You will tell me what happened to you," he said sternly, running his fingers gently across her cheek, "but for now it's time to wake up. That idiot scientist is looking for you."_

_"Okay," Mai said, not looking forward to their next meeting at all._

...

Mai woke up with a gasp sending a stick of pain to be shoved between her ribs. This caused her to start a coughing fit. Gentle hands helped her turn on her side, rubbing her back as she sobbed into the couch. "It hurts! It hurts!" she sobbed, clutching at her own shirt plus Naru's.

"I know it hurts. I know. Just breathe," Naru whispered, undisguised anger filtering through. He wanted to murder whatever stupid creature had caused her so much pain and would when he found him.

Mai sobbed into Naru's chest for an hour before she finally drifted off to sleep bringing Naru with her.

"Hey, Mai, Naru-bou! We got worried when you didn't come down for..." Monk's voice faded into oblivion as he spied the teens sleeping on the couch. Somehow they had shifted so that they were both lying down on the couch. Mai was curled in on herself, holding her ribs with a spooning Naru curled protectively around her.

"Hey, stupind monk! Why did you stop?" Ayako started shouting, but Monk clapped a hand over her mouth and pointed to the sleeping pair. Ayako's eyes windened. "They are so cute!" she squealed silently. Everyone had piled into base to catch a glimpse of the sleeping couple and were now struggling not to fall over in the small room.

"No, they're not!" Masako mouthed angrilly at her, shooting a death glare at the brown haired assistant the entire time. As the silent scuffle ensued, Yasu inched his way around the crowd and couch, a camera held aloft him his hand.

There was no flash, but the sound of the shutter snapping was a hundred times louder. In a matter of moments Naru's breathing turned from measured and slow to unorganized and faster.

It took the team seconds to dive from room, the door closing just as Naru pushed himself up on his elbow to stare around at the empty room. "What the hell?" he wondered to himself before shaking his head. He lay back down next to his sleeping assistant and slung his arm around her waist.

He pulled her closer, cuddling into her small body and burying his face in her hair. From there, he drifted back off to a pleasant dream that only included himself and his silly girl.

...

It was pitch black when Mai finally returned to conciousness. The moon had decided not to make an appearance tonight. The slight glow from the darkened monitors was the only source of light. It had to have been past midnight because it was silent and the monitors were unmanned. Everyone was in bed no doubt.

Mai carefully pushed herself into a sitting position. An arm slid off of her, landing on the couch. Its owner frowned and muttered in his sleep, "Brat...stupid medium..."

Mai smiled down at her boss before remembering the reason for her sudden awakening. "I have to pee," she whispered to herself, standing up. The moment she was in the bathroom she was hit with the overwhelming need to vomit. She just made it to the toilet when her lunch made a sudden reappearance.

It hurt. It hurt so much that tears were running down her face and all she wanted to do was sob from the ache in her ribs.

"Mai, are you alright?" Naru called through the door worriedly.

"Y-yeah, just give me a minute," she called back shakily, one shaking hand running over her mouth before resting back with the other on the edge of the toilet.

Naru frowned to himself. She did not sound good. Not good at all. Trying the door, he found it unlocked and gasped when he pushed it open. Any doubts about killing the person who had caused his Mai pain were gone in an instant at the sight of her. She sat slumped on the floor, tremors rocking her body.

Naru filled a cup from the sink with water and dampened a washcloth. "Mai, how did you end up in this state?" he asked once she had the glass. Mai went still. Her eyes stayed trained on the already empty glass. He forced her face up though so that they were looking each other in the eye.

"I...uh...fell down two flights of stairs?" she murmured around the washcloth as Naru passed in over her mouth as if he were cleaning the sticky face of a child. It sounded more like a question in both their ears.

"That's a lie," he said blatantly, "Falling down stairs would not break your ribs. If you don't want to tell me right now that's fine, but I will find out how this happened. Or you'll simply tell me."

"That's what Gene said too," she muttered, not looking at him, her mouth set in a deep frown.

Naru sighed in agitation, bringing the both to their feet. "You go back to sleep. I'll stay up and watch the monitors," he said, leading them to the base.

"No!" Mai objected, scared to sleep alone at the moment, "Either we both go back to sleep on the couch or we're both watching the monitors."

He scrutinized her for a long moment as if trying to figure out if she was bluffing or not. "Couch it is then," he sighed minutes later. Why was it that she was the only one he would bend his will to? He still hadn't figured it out. And when did he start referring to her as **his **Mai? He didn't have an answer for that question either.

Mai's face lit up with her usual light and an underlying glow that he was hard pressed to identify. "I am ever the voice of reason," she said proudly.

"No, I just like steeling your body heat," Naru said matter-of-factly, "Cold blooded creatures need the sun to keep them warm."

Mai looked at him confused. "Huh? Why do I feel like I just got a compliment?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Naru didn't answer. Instead, he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, folded it around both of them and fell back on the couch. Mai winced at the impact, but didn't recoil from the proximity like she would with the other. No, she liked the feeling that flooded through her at Naru's touch. Without further discussion, they both fell into dreamless sleeps.

**So here's the next chapter. Hope your guys' Halloween is awesome and I'll see you next time. Review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3: A Visit

**I hope you all hand an awesome Halloween. I went trick-or-treating :D too old my butt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 3: A Visit

"What the fuck is this?" an outraged voice rang through the base early the next morning. Naru and Mai jerked into a sitting position still holding each other. An angry man or boy, whatever you prefer, stood in the doorway glaring daggers at the two. "You little slut. The moment you go off to work you go and sleep with another guy. Get up, we're leaving," he ordered, grabbing her arm in a painful grip.

"I'm working! I can't leave!" Mai shouted, pulling against the teen's hand, her eyes growing wide with fear, "How did you know I was here? How did get in here?"

He ignored her questions. "You dare disobey me?" he growled, raising his hand.

It was on the down swing when Naru wrapped talon-like fingers around his wrist. "Keep your hands off my assistant," he snarled at the man.

"Oh, is this your new little fuck buddy? Huh, you whore? Can't believe he's protecting you. He must be pretty desperate," the teen spat at a trembling Mai.

"Looks like you're the desperate one here," said two calm, but annoyed voices from behind the teen. He swiveled around to find Monk and Lin their arms crossed standing side by side.

The teen's face hardened in anger. "Have you screwed them too? You're such a fucking slut. Get over here now," he yelled at Mai who cringed behind Naru.

"That's not the proper way to speak to a young lady," John said, stepping around Lin and Monk.

"You little asshole, how dare you talk to Mai like that!" Ayako screamed from the hallway adding to the cacophony and the cursing. Needless to say, she was helping in no way whatsoever.

"Do you think I give a damn? Slut, get over here now! We're going to the hospital and getting rid of that thing!" the man shouted.

Mai's face went deathly pale. "No. No, you can't make me!" she shrieked, clutching painfully onto Naru's arm.

"Yes I can! You don't want a repeat of yesterday now do you?" he asked in a deadly quiet voice.

Mai's eyes grew wide with fear. The trembling started to rack her body as she whispered, "No, no you can't make me..."

Naru's temper flared as he started to put the pieces together. "You did this to her?" he growled, a gentle hand indicating the bruise on her cheek. The swelling from yesterday had gone down, but it would be an ugly purple for weeks now.

The teen's face turned smug. "Of course I did and much, much more. Who else is going to keep a disobedient woman in line?"

Naru turned his glare on Lin and Monk. "Get him out of here right now," Naru snarled. Monk and Lin didn't need to be told twice. They came in each took one of his arms and dragged him out kicking and screaming.

Mai hiccupped as the door slammed behind the three men. Naru turned to her, wrapping warm comforting arms around her. Ayako stood screaming at the boy even though he was no longer in the room. If John and Yasu hadn't been there to hold her back she'd surely have run off to murder the teen by now. "I swear, if the next guy you date is a dick then I'm going to lock you in a closet and throw away the key," Ayako snarled before storming out of the room.

The room was silent except for Mai's muffled sobs and hiccups into Naru's shirt. Yasu stood in front of the door with his hands on his hips staring out. "Wow, seems like a lot of people are PMS-ing today," he said loud enough that even Mai heard.

The comment incited a giggled, albeit a bit hysterical, out of her. Yasu grinned triumphantly and went about his usual antics for making Mai feel better. This of which included: impersonating every SPR member, serenading Masako, singing horribly, falling over, walking into the window, and reenacting events from previous cases.

All the while Naru held her and thanked his judgment for investing in Yasu and made a mental note to thank him in some way, shape, or form. Preferably non-verbal.

It was only after Monk and Lin had returned that their client came to investigate the commotion. The woman stood in the doorway timidly with her forceful niece behind her staring daggers at Mai who promptly disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry for my nephew's attitude. I just told him that you were coming this morning. I don't know why he was so angry about you being here," the mousy woman apologized, bowing deeply.

From the depths of the bathroom they heard Mai give a terrified squeak.

"Just make sure he does not disturb us again. If it is possible send him away and if not then keep him far away from this wing," Naru told her coldly, ignoring the niece who was unashamedly checking him out and trying to catch his attention by throwing out her chest and flaunting her curves.

Her reasoning: if he notices my chest he'll leave that flat chested nobody for me.

In reality, she wasn't catching the attention of any male in the room. To them she just looked like she had to pee terribly.

"Yes, of course. I cannot send him away, but I will do my best to keep him out of your way. Thank you for your understanding," she said. Without a second glance she bustled off down the hallway. Her niece on the other hand lingered in the doorway waiting for Naru to acknowledge her presence.

When he gave no indication of noticing her at all and just stared at the monitors she scowled and left.

"Did anyone else think that she should probably go pee soon 'cause she seemed like she really had to go?" Yasu asked the room at large earning nods from all the males around the room.

Masako just sighed. Boys could be so dense, but it was good that they thought she had to pee instead of looking sexy. If they had thought she was sexy Masako didn't know what herself, Mai, Ayako or Madoka would do. The only one with any real chance of competing against a girl like that would probably be Ayako. Now that was just depressing.

"Hey Mai, you can come out now, they're gone," Monk called through the bathroom door. He knocked once to make sure she was still conscious.

"I-I'll be out there in a moment," she called weakly. How Monk didn't notice something was wrong with her, he didn't know. Monk, no scratch that, all the guys could be **really **dense sometimes.

Naru's eyebrows scrunched together in concern. They smoothed out before anyone could notice, but still got up. He knocked on the bathroom door lightly. "Mai let me in," he told her quietly.

"It's unlocked," she mumbled into the toilet. She wanted to die. She was achy and feeling gross and felt even worse from dry heaving. In her opinion, that was worse than regular puking.

He opened the door just enough to slip in before closing the door behind him. He knew that the others would most likely have their ears pressed up against the door, but he honestly couldn't care less. "Mai, are you alright?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Noooooo," she whined, pressing her head to the edge of the tub, "I feel horrible, and it hurts really bad, and this is only the beginning. Please don't let him near me again." Her voice dropped to a whisper and tears started to pool on the floor where they dropped.

"Of course I won't. He'll have to go through me before he can get anywhere near you," he told her confidently.

She smiled weakly. "And we all know how effective that would be," she said with a smile.

"Exactly," he said.

Her smile widened as that warm, fuzzy feeling started to flood her again. "You're like my knight in shining armor," she said with a half-hearted laugh.

"Like?" he asked with eyebrow.

Before Mai could reply with anything a shrill shriek echoed from downstairs. Everyone was on their feet, even Mai, and was running towards the shriek. What they found was definitely something they were not expecting.

A young girl, around Mai's age, with wavy light brown hair sat cowering on the floor. Slashes and blood decorated her porcelain skin. She held her head with both hands, her knees pulled up to her chest.

Ayako was the first to move. She quickly found a first-aid kit and began patching the girl up. The girl flinched at every touch, even of the soft cotton balls Ayako was using the clean the deep wounds.

Mai was next. After catching her breath she tumbled over to the girl. She crouched beside her, stroking her light brown hair softly. "Do you know what happened? Are you hurt anywhere else?" Mai asked sweetly in a soothing tone.

The girl's wide eyes travelled up to Mai's face and as they reached them tears started to leak from her true blue eyes. "I w-was c-coming in here to get a d-drink. I was g-getting ready t-to leave w-when the door slammed shut in my face," she hiccupped, searching Mai's eyes almost desperately for any indication that Mai believed her, "I was y-yanked b-back by my h-hair and s-slammed to the floor. Then knives started attacking me. They only s-stopped when y-you guys came in."

"Thank you. It's okay now. You'll be taken care of," Mai said, brushing the girl's hair behind her ear. The girl finally left her sobs out, collapsing onto Mai.

**Review please and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Appearance

**Well, here's chapter four. As most of you know, I'm doing NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) for the first time this year and it has been taking up a LOT of time, but I had some extra time after getting my word count done for today so I thought it was time that I give you guys another chapter. The ghost finally makes a move on Mai in this chapter and Naru… well you'll just have to read and find out :D**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Ghost Hunt or our petite little pregnant Mai would probably have gotten killed by now**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: An Appearance

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that she'd be attacked," the client said, nervously ringing her skirt between her white knuckled fists and refusing to meet Naru's eyes. This was the third person their client had neglected to inform them was in the house.

She was irritating Naru.

He crossed his arms glaring at the woman. "Yes, obviously. Why is she in the house in the first place and why did we not know about her?" he asked, his voice even and cold. The woman's niece shivered with a creepy smile next to her aunt.

"She is my nephew's little sister, my niece," the client answered the first question, looking nervously over at where her niece sat nestled against Mai's chest, sleeping with puffy red eyes. Her bandaged arms were wrapped around Mai's waist.

Mai had gone stiff. She had been doing well at ignoring the older niece's glare, but this caught her off guard. She looked down at the girl who she had been comforting for over an hour. The girl was her boyfriend's, or maybe/hopefully her ex-boyfriend's, sister. But she was so small and petite and innocent! How could she be such a bad man's little sister?

Naru noticed Mai go rigid and look down at the girl. With a great calming sigh, he rubbed him eyes and pinching the bridge of this nose with the thumb and index finger of his right hand. "So, why are they here is the first place?" he asked.

"Their mother and father are going through a messy divorce right now. Their mother asked me to take care of them while they are finishing up the paperwork and hammering out the details of what is going to go to whom and who the children will to," she explained, her skirt beginning to fray slightly at the ends from all of the twisting it was going through.

"And your other niece?" Lin asked, indicating the older girl sitting next to the woman.

The client looked over at her. "Her parents are on vacation right now," the client said quietly.

"Fine, fine, whatever," Naru said, his patients wearing thin, "Just make sure they stay out of our way. They are not allowed to wonder unattended either and I only want them in here if they have something pertaining to the case."

"Yes sir, of course," the client said quietly, staring down at her hands, "If that is all I have some… business that needs attending to."

"Yes, I am done," he said making it official by propping a book open in one hand. He was staring at it without really taking in the words. He read the same sentence ten times before realizing what he was doing and moving on the next sentence.

The client jumped up immediately after being excused, bowed to the team and bolted out the door. Her niece lingered for a long time afterwards though, leaning against the tables with the monitors on it, flaunting her flawless legs. Her already short shirt was hiked up even more giving everyone an uninterrupted view of them.

"Do you have something you need?" Naru said irritated, not able to concentrate. Giving up, he snapped his book shut and glared at the teenager.

"Not particularly," she said throwing a dazzling smiled his way.

It fell flat. "Then why are you still here?" he asked, his eyes falling half closed in boredom. Why did he always get slut like girls trying to flirt with him? Not all of them acted or looked like sluts, but a fair amount did.

Her smile faltered. Was he just really dense or maybe gay? Oh god, if he was gay she'd die. She knew from experience that a good lot of the hot ones were gay, but she didn't get that vibe off of him so he couldn't possibly be gay. No, there must be something else. It must be **that **girl.

Her smile brightened again. "Oh, well, I was just going to say," she started, walking over to Naru and hooking her finger around his shirt collar. She pulled him closer so that they were face to face.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that…" Mai began to advice but a cold glare from the other teen silenced her.

"I was going to say," she started again with more aggression in her voice this time, "That if you ever wanted an actually good time while you were here to just come and find me."

"Thanks for the offer, but I've already got my source of entertainment," Naru told her emotionlessly, "Now if you don't mind, get your hands off of me and get out of my base."

Her hand jerked away from her collar like she had been stung. "Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me," she said sweetly, throwing him one more dazzling smile before disappearing through the door. Faintly, as she left, they heard her say, "Faggot."

Everyone was quiet, waiting for the tapping of her high heels to disappear down the hall.

"Looks like you've got yourself some tail Naru," Yasu said, finally breaking the silence by making everyone groan in disgust.

"No, just another girl nipping at my heels," he growled, turning and sitting on the sofa next to Mai. She was stroking the hair of the smaller girl who was still sleeping on her shoulder.

Just then, the girl yawned, stretching and wincing as her cuts stretched as well. "Oh, where am I?" she mumbled, staring blurry eyed around at the SPR team.

"In our base," Mai said sweetly, smiling, "I'll take you back to room so you can go back to sleep."

"Okay," the girl mumbled, standing obediently and following Mai to the door.

Before Naru could even open his mouth, Mai called over her shoulder, "I'll bring some tea when I come back."

…..

The house, actually it was more like a mansion, was eerily silent as Mai guided the girl through the halls. It was like the calm before a storm. She felt like something was going to happen, and soon.

She found the girl's room easily. It had a door that had the girl's name painted lengthwise down the door. Her room was huge, but surprisingly tidy and sparsely decorated unlike Mai's bedroom back home. This room didn't look like a teenager lived in it at all. Slowly, Mai helped the girl out of her shoes, tucking her in as she fell back to sleep.

Now all she had to do was go make some tea and hurry back to base. She didn't feel comfortable walking around the house without someone with her. What if she ran into her ex-boyfriend? She'd be a goner if he caught her between cameras. Speaking of cameras, she waved happily at them as she passed, making funny faces at them because she knew Naru would be watching her every move.

Actually, in base Naru was so focused on Mai that he didn't even notice when Yasu started to through make a creature on top of his head out of his hair. He'd notice later and get Yasu back tenfold for that later.

Mai's anxiousness eased slightly as she neared the kitchen. It wasn't a small place, but wasn't a large one either. It looked like it was barely used. Maybe the cooking staff had another kitchen that they worked in.

As quickly as she could, Mai located the kettle, setting it on a burner to boil. The tea wasn't hard to find either. There were numerous varieties in a cabinet right next to the stove complete with tea cups, saucers and strainers. It would have taken her forever to find everything in this kitchen if someone hadn't stored it all right there.

A refrigerator hummed quietly across the kitchen. Mai started humming tunelessly as well, making up her own song and dance to it. It was a ridiculous little tune that only someone like Mai could come up with:

"_I'm making tea, oh yes I am,_

_Naru is a narcissist, oh yes he it…"_

Something along those lines with Naru and tea the main subjects.

When the kettle started to scream, Mai poured the water into the cups. Lemon and orange filled the air around her, making her more energized even though they were meant to be relaxing. Obviously, Mai's pregnancy had messed with her nervous system.

She sang her song quietly to herself, striking a dance move every now and again. In base, Naru hid his laughter and smile behind a hand, pretending like he was in deep thought and reviewing his notes. It duped everyone except for a very vigilant Lin who just shook his head and turned away from the monitors to watch my Monk and Miko fighting for the fifth time since Mai had left the room.

Even above her song Mai heard a faint whisper behind her. She slowed to a stop, going silent as she turned in a large circle. The whisper again, it was louder this time. "Hello is anyone there?" she called cautiously.

The whisper once more closer now so that she could make out some of the words. "...want. …mine. …stole. …want."

It was moving closer, she could hear is much louder almost like someone was standing right next to her. "I want you. You're mine. He stole you from me. I want you." It increased a scream. "I WANT YOU! YOU'RE MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! I WANT YOU NOW! YOU'RE MINE!"

The tea tray clattered to the ground. Tea splashed across the floor, pooling around Mai's shoes. Mai slammed her hands over her ears searching frantically for the source of the screaming. "I WANT YOU NOW!" With those words screamed over and over again, something to Mai by the throat, slamming her against the wall. Her scream was drowned out by the inhuman screaming.

"Mai!" she heard a familiar male voice, Naru, yell as the world faded to black.

**Well, there you go. Hope you liked the chapter. Review and tell me how it was please :D**


	5. Chapter 5: An Unwelcome Memory

**So, it's been awhile, but here's the next chapter. It's an extra-long chapter too :D I know that having so much in italics is going to be really annoying, but it's necessary. Hope you enjoy this chapter 'cause I'm writing it even though I'm way behind on my word count for NaNoWriMo. See how much I love you guys?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

_**P.S. EDIT: I decided to change some things after they wake up because I think it'll be cuter. It's not that big and won't change the course of the story… I think… aaaaaanyway, hope that those of you who have already read the original version of this chapter will also like the revised version.**_

Chapter 5: An Unwelcome Memory

Naru's POV:

Naru paced back and forth agitatedly in front of the couch. Mai laid there, her hand resting subconsciously on her stomach. They'd found her soon after she had screamed. She had been pressed to the wall by an invisible force, but she had been dropped to the ground the moment they had skidded around the corner. Now her hands and arms were bandaged from having porcelain shoved in her skin from the landing.

Naru stopped once again to look down at the younger girl. Was she going to wake up soon? Had slamming her head against the wall caused her to go into a coma? These types of questions had been whirling around his brain for an hour now.

The rest of the SPR sat in chairs around the room, their legs tapping impatiently. They all had the same questions floating around their own brains.

A groan from the couch caught their attention. Naru stopped pacing and took to crouching in front of Mai. The team crowded around the couch, waiting for Mai to fully wake up.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, focusing on Naru. "Mm, my head hurts Naru. My arms too," she mumbled. The hand on her stomach twitched slightly, but stayed pressed protectively over her abdomen.

"Yeah, I know. That's because you slammed your head against the wall and you landed on your arms over the broken teacups," he explained, his voice low. He was fighting the desire to stroke her hair.

"I'm sleepy," Mai mumbled quietly, turning her head and yawning into the couch.

"Alright, it's getting late anyway. I think it's time to go to bed," Naru decided. He stood up slipping his arms under her. She curled her arms around Naru's neck, snuggling into his chest. They left the rest of the team dumbfounded at the sight.

…..

_A samurai quietly knocked at a sliding door. An equally quiet voice consented his entrance. He pushed the door open, his face lighting up his face as he spotted the petite woman with Mai's features sitting up in bead._

"_My princess," he said, getting down on one knee and bowing to the woman._

"_My knight," the woman murmured, her face and voice alight with the fervency of love, "I am glad you have come by. I was getting awfully lonely. You have news from my father?" Her hand caressed the man's arm._

_The knight nodded. "Yes, the emperor has decided not to send me away, but…" His voice trailed off. He averted his eyes from her piercing gaze._

"_But what?" she asked, her voice turning steely._

"_He has arranged for you to be engaged to the prince of the neighboring kingdom. The prince is already here, waiting in the garden to see and meet you," he told her, dipping his head down further than it already was._

_The princess was still for a long moment just staring at the knight. She was still so long that he thought she would never move, but when she did, it was to get up. "No, he's not going to decide something this important. I don't want an arranged marriage with a snobbish prince who I've never met." She threw back the covers and tried to push herself to her feet._

_The knight caught her as she began to fall. "Please princess, lie still. You are not strong enough to exert so much energy."_

"_I do not care! If I can't stay with you there's no reason to fight anymore," she told him, her eyes burning angrily and glittering with tears._

_The knight stared down at her for the space of a heartbeat before he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes sliding closed. "I feel the same my princess," he told her._

_Her eyes slid shut as well and she gave a contented sigh. "Thank you my knight," she murmured, pressing her lips softly to his. There was no resistance in him._

_Little did they know that a man with dark brown hair and seething steel grey eyes, the prince from the neighboring country, was glaring at them through an opening in the screen doors. "She's mine. She's mine," he whispered._

_The scene faded to black and Naru was left bewildered before the samurai. His eyes widened as he stared at what he would look like when he grew older in looks alone. The samurai watched him sadly. When he opened his mouth to speak, Naru startled because it was a slightly deeper version of his own voice that greeted him. "Don't lose her to him again. Don't lose her like we lost him," the samurai told Naru._

_Naru was utterly confused, but he had no time to ask questions because the inky blackness was crawling up his legs. It began sucking him down. The samurai's words echoed eerily over and over again as the black pool sucked him under._

"_Don't lose her to him again. Don't lose her like we lost him."_

_When he opened his eyes he found himself walking along a mountain road. A thought that wasn't his own skittered through his mind. "Now where was that house again? I thought that woman said it was along this road," he thought scanning the road. He looked to his right and found the railing on the side of the road, overlooking a beautiful clear blue lake. Something about this placed seemed vaguely familiar though he knew he'd never been here before._

_Suddenly, a car speeded toward him, ramming into him. He bumped over the car landing hard on the asphalt with a bone shattering slam. His whole body hurt. He was unsure if any bony in his body wasn't broken._

_The red of tail lights flashed, turning his eyelids pink. Quickly, they grew brighter and then his bones were shattering again as the car ran back over him._

_The car skidded to a stop, spitting gravel. A car door popped open. "He's dead. He must be dead. Yes, he's dead," a woman's nervous voice muttered. A trunk popped open and fabric rustled. Seconds later he felt someone rolling him in the fabric. It was a blanket or maybe a sleeping bag._

_The woman rolled him over to the steel railing. Hoisting him up, she flipped him over the railing. He bounced down the decline to the lake bringing a new pain each time he hit the ground. Icy water flooded him already struggling lungs. He began to sink towards the bottom of the lake._

"_No! I don't want to die! Not yet! Noll, I love you! I'm sorry!" he thought and suddenly he remembered why this place was familiar, why this scene was familiar. He'd experienced it before when he'd tried to trace Gene. This was Gene's death._

_All too soon, his vision faded to black with his last breath of air._

…..

Mai's POV:

_Mai stared into the darkness. She couldn't see Gene anywhere. She was beginning to get worried. The scene was starting up and he still hadn't shown himself. Sighing inwardly, she braced herself for something horrible._

_Her eyes widened as the scene came into focus. She was watching a man who looked exactly like her ex-boyfriend, the prince, pacing a room. He was biting his thumb nail mumbling, "She's refusing my marriage proposal. She doesn't love me. She loves that lowly samurai. She's mine. She's mine. If she doesn't love me then… then she can't love anyone!" he declared, his face set in an angry scowl._

_Just then, the samurai passed in front of the door of the room the prince was pacing in. He was headed to the princess' room. His princess' room. No, he would not allow this._

_He blindly searched the desk behind him looking for anything he could use as a weapon. He grabbed up a sharp carving knife he had been using to make a sculpture for the princess with. Yes, this would work perfectly._

_He slipped silently into the hall behind the samurai. He followed the samurai for a long time, waiting for the perfect moment. That moment presented itself when he knocked lightly on the princess' door. With more fluidity than he would usually be capable of the prince slit the samurai's throat just as he was sliding the door open._

_Blood sprayed into the room, dousing the princess in crimson. Her eyes grew wide. "No!" she screeched, scrambling over to the samurai and flinging herself over him, "No!"_

"_This was all for you princess. Now with this man out of the way you can finally marry me," the prince said brightly, flashing her an insane smile._

"_I will never marry you!" she shrieked, "Never!"_

_Something snapped in the prince. His smile quirked. He glared down at the woman lying on top of the dead man at his feet. "You will marry me. I love you and you love me."_

"_No I don't! I never will!" she screamed at the top of her lungs._

_That broke the prince. He descended onto the princess like a bat out of hell. He shoved the knife deep into woman's back. She cried out and he stabbed her again, over and over again until his whole front was covered in blood._

_The knife dropped to the floor. The prince stared at his hands, his eyes wide. Maniacal laughter began to spill from his lips in a torrent._

_The scene faded to black. Mai woke with a jerk._

…..

Naru's POV:

Naru sat bolt upright in bed, coughing into his hand as if to dispel water from his lungs. He curled in on himself, letting the pain dispel itself from his bones with every cough leaving him with a dull ache in his chest. He pulled his knees into his chest, wrapping his arms securely around them as the memory of his twin's death ran rampant through his brain.

The blackness enveloped him, veiling his sight. His breath shuddered out.

An uncharacteristic sob escaped his throat. Naru hadn't cried since he had learned about this twin's death. He hadn't liked it then, and he didn't like it now. The only good thing was that he had a bedroom to himself.

That dream was short lived though as a soft knock and a familiar female voice came from his door. "Naru? Are you awake? May I come in?" Mai asked. Her voice held fear and distress.

Naru's breath hitched, and he went silent. He kept his head buried in his knees.

The door opened quietly. Mai padded over to him. "Is something the matter Naru?" she asked quietly, stepping up close to the bed. She startled as Naru lifted his head to stare at her.

His red-rimmed, tear filled eyes held no glare.

He looked as though if she wasn't careful then he would break in two. He was a bossy seventeen-year-old who had been reduced to a little kid.

The sight of her bossy, egotistical, workaholic boss made her frantic. Quickly she checked him for injuries. "A-are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? What happened? What's the matter?" she stammered her hands fluttering over his arms uselessly. She glanced up at him and found him still staring at her. A soft red glow began to cross her cheeks.

Hesitantly, Naru reached out for her, carefully wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her stomach. "Don't leave. Don't leave. Don't leave," he repeated over and over again.

Mai looked down at his shaking form as he continued his mantra and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not going to leave. I'll stay right here," she whispered.

"Stay by my side. Don't leave me, Mai," he whispered, startling her.

She stiffened slightly before relaxing and answering. "I won't. I promise. I'll stay right here by your side," she murmured, rubbing his back.

Naru finally quieted down. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or not because she could still feel her shirt growing damper by the minute. She wanted to know why he was crying, but she wouldn't ask.

Mai had gone in there because she'd had a horrible nightmare and no one was up for her to talk to. She'd hoped to be able to tell Naru about it, but this would do. She didn't want to be alone anyway.

Naru didn't want to be alone either. Though he was normally a solitary creature, he was unfamiliar with in the area of emotions, even for himself. It felt good to have another human being there to hang onto, especially one that he trusted. Through Mai's thin fabric shirt covering her stomach he could her heartbeat. It was faint, but it still soothed him.

To the rhythm of her heart, he fell asleep. Mai could tell he had fallen asleep because his body had lost all of its tension besides his arms which were still tight around her waist. She couldn't move from the bed even if she wanted to. Sighing, she lay down next to Naru.

He was murmuring quietly in sleep, "I'm sorry… I'll find you… Don't lose…"

Mai smiled slightly, running her hand through his black hair. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Naru before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Alright, so I know that Naru was utterly, completely OCC, but come on people, we don't know how he would react to a situation like this. We've never seen him in a situation really concerning his dead twin, especially when he experienced his brother's death. He could have reacted any kind of way. This is how I see it. Review and tell me what you think please :D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Cat's Outa the Bag

**I hope you all like this chapter. It took me awhile to figure out what to do for this chapter, but I am satisfied with this chapter and hope you guys are too. For some reason ever since the end of NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) I've had a problem coming up with ideas, but I think I'm good now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Enjoy and have fun with the chapter, I did.**

Chapter 6: The Cat's Outa the Bag

Mai and Naru woke up the next morning suddenly for no apparent reason. They stared at each other for a long moment, just listening to each other's heartbeats when a voice outside their door sent a bolt of electricity through their spines.

"Hey, has anyone seen Mai? She's not in her bedroom," rang Monk's voice from outside of Naru's bedroom door wiping away any trace of their blissfully dreamless sleep.

"No," came John's polite reply.

"Okay, well, then I guess I'll just go ask Naru," he said.

Mai and Naru slammed into a sitting position, staring fixedly at the door. The doorknob slowly began to turn. Naru shoved Mai quickly off the bed. She crashed to the ground, covering her mouth with her hands so that no sound came through her lips. Naru shot up from the bed, turning his back to the door and quickly peeling off his shirt. From a suitcase under the bed he pulled a black dress shirt.

Monk burst through the door, with a huge smile expecting Naru to still be asleep with their Mai. "Hey Naru, wakey wakey eggs and bakey! I've got a question!" he shouted excitedly. His face fell as he spied the teenager cramming his arm into the other shirt sleeve.

Without turning around, Naru sighed in exasperation, "What do you want so early in the morning?"

Monk's grin dropped into a pout as he saw that Naru was alone. "Oh, I was just wondering if you've seen Mai this morning. She's not in her bedroom."

Naru gave an annoyed sigh. "Obviously if I am just waking up then I haven't seen anyone, including Mai," he said condescendingly, rolling his eyes towards the other side of the bed where he knew Mai was hiding. He bent down pulling a pair of black slacks out of the suitcase. Under the bed on the other side Mai stuck her tongue out at Naru. His eyebrow rose at her before he straightened back up. He quickly pulled off his pajama bottoms and pulled on his slacks.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Monk grumbled, "Fine, thanks anyway. If you see her, tell her that her father needs to have a word with her." He left, shutting the door more forcefully than needed.

Mai instantly popped her head over the side of the bed, angry. "What the hell was that for? Why'd you push me off the bed?" she cried indignantly, glaring at him. Her face went pink as she stared at his bare chest and a strip of his blue boxers through the open front of his slacks.

Naru blinked his eyes slowly at her like she was stupid, ignorant of her stare. "Did you really want Monk walking in here and seeing us in the same bed? You'd be the one to get the brunt of the teasing," he explained slowly, watching this new information circulate through her brain.

Before Mai could say anything Lin came in through the door. "Noll, I have something for you to look at from last night's tapes," Lin started to say, but trailed off as he spied Mai leaning on the edge of the bed in her powder blue pajamas with her head on her hands and Naru half-dressed and red-eyed.

He stared at the two wide-eyed teens for a long moment. He turned on the ball of his foot and headed back out the door.

The teens groaned. Now they would be in for it when they got to base. Lin may not do it on purpose, but he was actually a huge gossiper.

Mai slammed her head into the bed, groaning comically. "This is going to suck!" she whined, "Might as well go face the music. It's not going to get any easier." She sighed, pushing herself up from the bed and heading for the door.

"Hold on. Let me finish here and I'll go with you," Naru said, his jaw tensing with irrational fear. Or maybe not so irrational. Not far down the hall they could hear that annoying male voice yelling, no screaming, at someone. It sounded like it was coming from base which was not something Naru wanted to deal with right about now. He also didn't want Mai anywhere near that boy.

Naru quickly finished dressing. They made their way down the hall, but in the opposite direction of the screaming. Whatever was happening Lin and Monk could deal with it until he got there. Mai was his priority.

Mai dressed just a quickly. She was in and out of her bedroom in a matter of moments dressed in a solid blue material skirt topped with a long sleeve, V-neck shirt. She rubbed her hands over her skirt as if she were nervous about something.

They slowly made their way back down the hall, cautious of the screaming boy. Something was off though. As they drew closer to base they could hear the boy's words. "Where is the princess? Where is she? And that damn samurai! Where have they gone? I know you know!" he was yelling.

"Lin, what is going on here?" Naru asked coldly as he and Mai entered the base. He grabbed Mai's hand and quickly led her around the enraged boy. The whole team started at the state of Naru's eyes. His face had lost that blotchy red color, but his eyes are still red-rimmed. The others contribute this to lack of sleep except for Lin who is the only other person who knows what he looks like after crying besides Mai.

The boy, Mai's ex-boyfriend, was staring fixedly at the two. His eyes followed Mai's every move, every swish of her skirt or hair, and every flick of her eyes. For Naru he reserved a simple glare that spoke volumes. "My princess, I have waited for so long to see you once more. Why are you with this lowly samurai?" the boy asked haughtily, exuding superiority.

Mai chokes on her words. "L-lowly? What the fuck is wrong with you? What right do you have to say stuff like that?" she cried, anger welling up inside of her.

"I am the prince. I have every right to say what I like," he told her as if she were beneath him. His attitude actually isn't too far from how he usually acts, but these words seem to enrage Mai.

She scowls at him, her eyes narrowing at the boy. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're self-centered, but the prince thing is new. And annoying as fuck," she growled, crossing her arms hard over her chest.

The boy chuckled. "Oh, you're just having mood swings. Why haven't you taken care of that little problem yet? All those problems will go away instantly," he said his eyes growing hard.

This just seems to light the fire of hate inside of Mai. Her face grows hot, but she stands her ground. "Because it's not your choice, it's mine, so but out of my business," she snarls, her eye nearly twitching with the fury she was trying so hard to contain.

"Wait, what? Back track. What is he talking about Mai? What is this 'little problem'?" Ayako asked, turning on Mai and completely forgetting about the boy with a severe superiority complex.

Through gritted teeth Mai said, "Nothing. It's fine. It's nothing big." She rubbed her hands over her stomach nervously, a clear sign that she was lying through her teeth, literally.

"Oh come now princess, I think your problem is no small thing at all. In fact, its life changing," the boy said, relishing in the joy of causing Mai problems.

"Life changing? Mai, what's the matter?" It was Monk's turn to act the concerned parent. He grabbed Mai's shoulder, pulling her around to face him. "What is it Mai? You can tell us. We're your family."

Mai's eyes are tearing up when Naru suddenly changes the subject, attempting to keep the waterworks at bay. He didn't want to see Mai cry especially after the night they'd both had. "You've been referring to yourself as 'prince', Mai as 'princess', and someone else in the room as 'samurai'. Why is that?" he asked the boy, holding back his own annoyance with the boy. He already knows where he's heard the terms before and who they are directed at, but he still needs to confirm his theory.

The boy glares at Naru. "Do not speak to me you lowly samurai. You will sully me with just your words," he snarled. Well, that answers who the 'samurai' comment was directed at for the rest of the team.

Mai gasps, the realization of why the boy had been acting so 'odd' surprising her. "He's possessed!" she gasps, placing her hands over her mouth.

The boy laughed. "More like taking back a body, but yes. Essentially I have possessed this boy's body," the prince says with a laugh. Monk quickly comes up behind the boys before he can be told to and restrains the boy. "Now that we all know my secret, why don't you tell everyone your secret princess?"

"Mai, what is he talking about?" Monk asks, his voice holding the no-nonsense tone.

"I… I…" Mai stutters, ringing her hands now. Tears are filling her eyes once more and she's glancing from one person to the next. From her friends' worried expressions to the boy's triumphant smile to Lin's face that only shows some of his emotions, and finally to Naru's expressionless face. His eyes held all of his emotions, unable to hide them this time. Mai's tears fall.

"Go on, princess, tell them. I'm sure they'd all like to hear," he tells Mai, his smile growing ever wider.

Mai is shaking her head, crying now. She won't tell them. She won't be the one to break their hearts, to destroy her bonds and the trust they give her, to cut her affection with Naru.

"Fine, I'll tell them," he says smugly, grinning as he slowly enunciated every word for more effect, "Our princess is pregnant."

**So there you go! Big chapter –well, in plot at least.-! We had a very big announcement and some ghosty activity. Hope you liked the ending. I thought it was very dramatic. Next chapter we'll find out what Lin found. Stay tuned for the next chapter and review please :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions and Comfort

**Chapter 7! Can't believe this story is already this far along! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. There's a bit of cute fluffiness in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 7: Confessions and Comfort

The room erupted with protests and questions. Everyone was talking at once except for Mai who was sobbing, the boy who was guffawing, and Lin and Naru who were silent. Mai had collapsed to the floor, her face in her hands. Monk was leading the boy out of the room and into another while yelling questions over his shoulder. Lin was shocked, but he somehow kept his face blank. Naru on the other hand had lost all vestiges of his mask to be replaced with utter shock and a little irrational (for him) betrayal.

"How did this happen?" Masako asked.

"Who's the father?" Yasu asked, "Is it Naru?" Though he meant this to be a joke to lighten the atmosphere it just increased Mai's tears.

"Are you alright?" John asked, rubbing and patting Mai's shaking back.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Monk yelled, back from his task and crouched next to Mai. He glared angrily at her, waiting for an answer that wouldn't come through the sobs. His hand unconsciously reached out, but he clenched it into a fist. He wanted an answer before he gave his comfort though it was almost killing him.

"Don't worry, we can go to the hospital and take care of this," Ayako said soothingly, but this only seemed to set Mai off.

She let out a shriek, breaking from the group and backing away from them. "No! You can't take my baby! He's mine, no one else's! You can't decide for me! You can't take him away from me!" she screamed at them, tears streaming down her face.

"But Mai..." Ayako tried to reason, but Mai yelled no at her once more.

Naru cut in then, his cold voice cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter. "How far along are you?"

Mai let out a sob, sniffing as she answered, "About a month."

"When did you find out?" he asked next.

"Two days ago," she whispered.

"Is that boy the father?"

Another sob. "Yes."

"Was he the one who beat you?"

A long pause. "Yes," she replied almost inaudibly.

"Did he do it because you wouldn't get an abortion?"

"Yes."

Naru stood right over Mai now, staring down at her with a hard look. "Did he force you to have sex with him? Did he rape you?" Blunt, so blunt that Mai couldn't have stopped her answer even if she'd wanted to.

Naru had to lean in to where his cheek was almost pressed against Mai's to hear her answer. "Yes," she sobed.

With that one last answer Naru made his way towards the door. He went into the room next room with long, sure strides. His face was set in a mask of wrath. His expression promising the return of caused pain a hundred fold.

"Now do you believe the boy? He told you she was just a…" Before the prince could even finish his sentence Naru drilled his fist into the boy's face making him fall to the ground and leaving him with a bloody nose.

"Don't you even talk about her in that manner again you low life," Naru spat at him. He stormed back into the base, grabbing Mai's arm in a tight, vice-like grip and pulled her to her feet. He half dragged, half carried Mai down the hall. They disappeared around the corner leaving an astonished SPR team. Their emotionless boss had just lost it.

Naru nearly shoved Mai through a door somewhere on the other side of the house, slamming the door forcefully shut behind him. They were in a study with floor to ceiling bookshelves. Mai stumbled into an over-stuffed armchair. She barely had any time to regain her bearings when Naru was suddenly glaring at her.

He had his hands on either side of her, resting on the arms of the chair. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked with barely suppressed rage, "We would have helped you. Why did you keep everything from us? The beating? The rape? Why wouldn't you **want **to get rid of a baby whose father was that pitiful excuse for a manback there?" The questions would have kept flowing if Naru hadn't forced his trap shut. Though his voice held anger his eyes were filled with concern and a hint of what Mai thought might have been sadness.

Mai averted her eyes from his searching gaze, preferring instead to stare at his chest. "I-I don't know," she answered truthfully tears still sparkling in her eyes.

"It's because you do everything alone. You don't like to take the help of others. You're used to being alone, but you're not," he said sternly, but his tone suddenly turned so sweet and soothing that Mai's head jerks up in surprise, "You have all of us. Monk, Ayako, John, Masako, Yasu, Lin, Madoka… And me." He hesitated before adding himself into the lot. "We'd all help you in a heartbeat, you need to realize that. You're not alone."

The tears started to fall from Mai's eyes again. "I know. I know I'm not alone anymore, but… but I didn't want you guys to be disappointed in me, or take my baby from me. **My **baby, not his and my baby. I knew you guys would want me to get rid of him, but I can't, I just can't," she whispered, dropping her eyes back down.

"Why can't you Mai?" Naru asked softly, crouching in front of her now with a soft expression.

"Because he's alive. His heart beats. He's just a baby. He hasn't even had any chance to live!" Mai burst out hysterically, angry that no one, not even her friends, could see why she wouldn't give up her unborn child, "Who cares who donated the semen to help create him! Who cares! That's just a small part of what makes up a human being! Just because his father is a scumbag doesn't mean he will be too! I'm his mother, I'm part of him too!" She looked wild trying desperately to make at least Naru understand.

And he did, to an extent. To the extent that he reached out his hands, cupping Mai's face. "Alright, I understand, but you have to understand this Mai, you can't keep things like this from us anymore. We're here and we will help you, just remember that." Then he did something completely unexpected. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to hers.

If his actions surprised him, then they were completely mind-boggling to Mai. Never in her right mind had she ever believed that she'd actually kiss Naru in a million years. Sure, she had daydreamed about it plenty times, but she never believed it'd actually happen. Those daydreams didn't even live up to the real thing.

Naru was also living a certain level of surreal-ness. He'd had several unexpected, yet welcome dreams of his own concerning his assistant. After all, he was still a teenage boy. He had to at least have some hormones right? He'd also never expected to have even a small part of his dreams in his grasp.

They were just starting to really enjoy this new found surreal-ness when a quiet knock came from the door. Naru stopped mid-caress and growled angrily into Mai's mouth. "Who the hell is that?" he snarled, eyes still closed and lips still pressed to Mai's.

"I don't know," Mai mumbled, refusing to disengage her hands from Naru's hair.

Silence crawled slowly through the room like a wolf hunting its prey. They were silently hoping whoever it was would just leave if they didn't hear anything. They had no such luck. The silence was shattered by another quiet knock.

Sighing, Mai started to push herself up, but Naru pulled her back down and crushed him mouth to hers. When he finally pulled back, she was in a daze. She didn't notice the door opening until Naru was speaking again.

He was glaring at John who was cowering like a Chihuahua. "What do you want?" he growled. Somehow he had managed to get his hair back into order before he'd opened the door.

"Lin told me to come find you. He said he still has something to show you," John said good-naturedly, his voice steady besides his tremor. His eyes slipped to a Mai who looked slightly like a ragamuffin. Her legs were tucked under her. Her hair was a mess like she'd been pushing her hands through it –when in actuality it had been Naru's hands-. Her eyes were still swollen and red, and her nose and cheeks looked like they'd been dipped in a can of red paint. What he didn't understand was the slight swelling of her pink lips. Before he could make anything of this, Naru was speaking to him again.

"Fine. Go back and perform an exorcism on the boy, then have Monk take him back to the client. We'll be back in a moment," Naru told him. Shutting the door on John, he turned back to Mai and pulled her into him. "We'll continue this later," he murmured so quietly in her ear that a deeper blush spread across her cheeks. He pressed his lips back to hers, giving John about a ten minute head start.

Then he was out the door. Mai was on his heels, trying to keep up with his long stride. Before they got to the base's door, Mai caught Naru's hand. She gave it a squeeze before pushing the door open.

"Mai, my darling daughter! I'm so sorry I yelled at you! Are you okay?" Monk cried the moment she stepped through the door, enveloping her in a bear hug.

Naru looked on in disdain and jealousy for the space of five seconds before turning and heading towards the monitors where Lin sat. He leaned over Lin's shoulder. Immediately Lin started playing the clip.

Mai on the other hand was currently gasping for air. Her ribs were screaming at her though Monk had no clue about that. So far only Naru and Lin knew about how severe her injuries truly were. "Fine, Monk, but I won't be if you suffocate me," Mai gasped out sarcastically, doing a poor job of fighting back.

"Sorry~," Monk sang setting her down, "Are you okay though? Did Naru yell at you? Did he do bad things to you?"

"No," Mai said, shaking her head.

Everyone, especially Masako, looked at her surprised. "Really? I thought he'd blow up on you," Ayako muttered liked she'd hoped he would.

Yasu adopted a sly grin. "So if he didn't yell at you then what did he do? You look a little red to me," he teased, the grin growing when Mai's eyes flitted to Naru nervously. "Oh, my little sister is growing up! This calls for celebration!"

"Yasu, if you even try anything I will have you strung up by your toes in a tree in a matter of seconds," Naru interjected not turning to look at him, "Mai, come over here. I want you to watch something."

"Okay," Mai said instantly, grateful to get away from the others teasing gazes, "What is it?"

"Listen to this," he instructed, gently placing a pair of headphones over Mai's ears. To Mai, nothing seemed amiss though everyone else's jaws had flopped open. "This is in the younger girl's room as well as yours. I want you to watch both screens."

Mai nodded and stared intently from one screen to the other. She waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened. "Naru, I don't hear…" Suddenly, there was a burst of static so loud that Mai knew her ears would be ringing afterwards.

Through the static she could hear a voice. "She's mine! You stole her from me! I want her! She's mine!" the familiar male voice screeched angrily, "I want her! I deserve her! You can't have her! SHE'S MINE! SHE'S MINE! SHE'S MINE!" In both rooms a man, or rather boy, with dark brown hair leaned over the two girls. They stirred restlessly in their sleep.

Mai stared wide-eyed at the screen as the man reached down towards hers and the girl's face. As he caressed their faces, the side of their faces where his fingers touched turned pitch black. The girls woke with twin screams of pain, but one, Mai, got up and left the room. The other, the girl, curled into the fetal position in her bed to try and fall back asleep. The man disappeared in wisps of black smoke.

It was silent for a moment. "Ew!" Mai shrieked, jumping from her chair. The sudden motion jarred her ribs. With a groan, she bent over, using the table for support.

"Are you okay?" the team shouted, crowding around.

"Yeah, perfectly fine except for the fact that some creeper ghost ran his gross little murderer fingers over my face. Sure, perfectly fine," Mai muttered, conspicuously grabbing at Naru's hand. They were standing close enough that the others wouldn't be able to see their joined hands even if they'd tried.

A quiet voice interrupted them. "Um, is Mai-san here?" the voice asked. They all turned to see the bandaged young girl from the day before standing nervously in the doorway ringing her gauze clad hands.

**Ok, there you go, another chapter. Sorry if I left it at a sort of cliffy, but I just really needed to end it. It was long. I hope you enjoyed it and all the little fluffy bits of cotton candy. Review please :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Unwelcome Comments

**Sorry if I sorta repeat the last line of the last chapter, I just found it to be the easiest way to begin this chapter. So bear with me please *looks pleadingly* This chapter has some cute fluffy parts that I think will suit your taste buds quite nicely. Any who, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 8: Unwelcome Comments

The SPR team turned en masse to stare at the small girl leaving Mai and Naru staring over their shoulders with their hands still entwined. "Yeah, right here," Mai said, smiling slightly at the girl while still supporting herself on the table.

"O-oh hi. Um, I just heard what happened from my… brother," she stuttered nervously, pausing on the word 'brother' like she was embarrassed to even say the word, "He was ranting about a lot of stuff so I just came by to see if you are alright. My brother's a real douche bag." She gave a laugh as if that were the nicest name she could come up with for him.

Mai let out the same kind of laugh. She turned, pulling Naru with her. Everyone jerked in surprise except for the girl who just grinned. "Would you like to have a seat? I don't think I know your name yet and I think I want to hear what your brother had to rant about," Mai said with a grin of her own, grabbing the girl's hand and pulling both her and Naru over to the couches.

"Sure. It's actually quite the interesting amount of stuff," the girl said sarcastically, "Nice to actually meet you Mai-san. My name is Tsukiyomi Emma. My dad had a kind of… fetish for English female names. You can imagine who my brother resembles more."

"Yeah, I can tell. I've seen so many of them already, god, I'm surprised I haven't…" she trailed off as her eyes rolled up to see Monk staring down at her, "Never mind." Her face flushed deep red and she grinned sheepishly at Emma across the coffee table from her.

"Don't worry I'm surprised that I haven't offed myself yet either. I've had to live with that monster for the pass sixteen years," she told Mai, "I wanted to strangle him just a couple minutes ago actually."

Monk's eyebrows shot up. "Why?" he asked, "He's your brother."

Emma's face scrunched up in disgust. "I don't claim relation to that thing in any way, shape or form," she corrected.

"Alright, but why did you want to strangle him?" Yasu asked, watching her with more than interested eyes.

Her eyes skimmed over him as she chewed on her answer. Her cheeks went pink and she quickly looked away from him. "Um, uh, it's because he was, um, calling Mai-san a, uh, yeah know," she stammered, ringing her hands around her skirt hem again.

"A slut?" Naru asked bluntly, his voice dry and peeved.

Emma nodded her head. "He was calling her one because she did this and she did that," she said exasperatedly, "I've heard it so many times before. Though the possession bit was a completely new angle on how to blame a girl for his mistake. Did a ghost possessing that thing really tell you about Mai-san's pregnancy? He was really angry about that and the fact that you're the only girl who refused to get an abortion. I think that's very admirable of you." She was babbling nervously.

"O-only girl? Okay, where is that bitch? I think I'm in the mood for murder," Mai said, her voice jumping up an octave. She made to get up, but her hand was still locked around Naru's who pulled her back down onto his lap. She crossed her legs agitatedly, ignoring the odd looks they were getting from the rest of the team.

Emma grinned. "That's how most of them feel after he tosses them aside when they get the abortion, but you're different. He… won't stop talking about you. It's kind of… eerie. And it's just getting on Veronica's nerves because you won't give **him **up," she indicated Naru with her eyes, "For Ikki. She's convinced that Shibuya-san is only into you because you're easy, but that is completely untrue because you beat him up pretty bad. Good going on that one, you're the first one who's done that." She picked at a stray string on her skirt with an amused grin sneaking glances at Yasu from under her eyelashes.

Mai choked on her own spit. "Me? Easy? You have got to be kidding me," she said, beginning to laugh.

Just then, the long-legged, big-busted 'beauty' sauntered in. "Of course you're easy. Why else would **he **be dating a flat-chested pregnant hoe like you?" she asked scathingly, taking up a place on the edge of the couch arm where everyone could see up her skirt.

None of the guys batted an eye at her performance.

"Well 'he'would like to point out that he does not appreciate a girl who looks and acts like a practiced slut to call his assistant/girlfriend a hoe. If you are going to insult my assistant find something that doesn't apply to yourself first," Naru coldly interjected, "And, if I may add, I would rather date a 'flat-chested pregnant' girl that I adore than one the tries too hard to look sexually arousing and, if I must be the one to tell you, it's not working."

Veronica scoffed. "Ha! You wouldn't know sexy if it was a woman that walked right past you."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but **my image** of sexy walks past me every day," Naru countered with his angry smile, "And I'm sure all the other men in the room would say the same thing except that, you're not it."

Monk, Lin and John all nodded. John's face was a bit pink as he nodded, but he stood his ground.

Veronica was taken aback. Her sneer resurfaced. "I don't need you people anyway."

"You do if you want this case solved. Otherwise, have fun explaining to your aunt why there is still a potentially murderous entity in her home that is targeting her young niece," Naru corrected with a matter-of-fact tone.

Veronica's eyes traveled to Emma who had scooted to the other end of the couch. Fear flashed in her eyes. Scoffing again, she stood and exited the room without another word, without any more pretenses.

Naru stood up then, pushing Mai to her feet, but keeping his hands on her hips. "Now, Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, I want you to see if you can sense anything. Monk, go with them. Yasu, stay with Emma at all times. Emma, stay with Mai at all times. Father Brown, stay with Mai at all times. And Mai," Naru barked around before his voice faintly softened for Mai.

"Yeah?" she asked, getting excited.

"Tea," he said with a smirk.

Mai's grin dropped. She smacked him on the chest angrily, grumbling, "Jerk."

"You know it," he whispered in her ear. Her face flared up. She slapped him on the chest again with the back of her hand. "Ow," he said playfully.

She pointed at her palm, "Abuse," then she pointed at the back of her hand, "Discipline. I was only disciplining you because you're a horrible person and Santa won't be bringing you any presents this Christmas."

He raised an eyebrow. He grabbed one of her wrists and slid his other hand behind her back. He pushed her back, ducking his head. She was surprised with a kiss from her boss that left her weak and stuttering when he finally broke away. He pushed her gently towards John, Yasu and Emma who caught her.

"Now run along everyone. I want this case over as quickly as possible. Yasu, when you get back I want you to research the history of the house. You'll be taking Emma with you," he instructed before turning away from the stunned SPR team with a devilish grin.

Emma was the first to react. She grabbed Mai's hand and quickly pulled her from base. She almost ran towards the kitchen. Throwing the door open, she shoved Mai, Yasu and John through the door, slamming it behind her.

It was quiet for a long moment. A squeal from Emma was what tore through the thickening silence. "Oh my god, he totally just confessed to you!"

Mai stared at her uncomprehendingly. Emma stared at her imploringly for a long time. Finally, Mai's eyes grew wide and a deep blush darkened her cheeks. "No, he couldn't have. That wasn't a confession. He was just making a point. He doesn't actually love me," Mai tried to say, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma shouted excitedly and starting ticking things off on her fingers, "He stares at you like you're the only person he sees. You guys were holding hands. He pulled you onto his lap. He defended you. He said you were the sexy person that walked past him every day, or at least he implied it. He said he'd rather be in love with you than Veronica. And then there's that kiss he just gave you. Face it honey, he confessed to you and he loves you dearly."

Yasu and John nodded in agreement. "He confessed to you in a very round-about way, but it was definitely a confession. Do you think he's realized it as a confession yet?" Yasu asked Emma conspiratorially.

Emma shook her head animatedly. "I'm not sure, but I want to be there when he figures it out," she said enthusiastically.

"Definitely," Yasu agreed vehemently.

Mai's hands dropped in a sigh of defeat. She wouldn't be able to derail these two even if she gave it her all. Instead, she went to work on the tea she was supposed to be making. John patted her on the shoulder sympathetically. Mai gave him a grateful smile.

It was quiet in the kitchen now except for the two master-minds coming up with hushed plans in a corner. Mai was staring unseeingly out a window. The events of the passed thirty minutes were flashing continuously across her mind's eye. Suddenly, something outside in the garden caught her eye.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands. No, it was definitely there. A woman with long brown hair in a kimono sat on a stone bent next to a samurai with long black hair. Somewhere off in the distance, a boy with dark brown hair attempted to conceal himself behind a shrubbery.

"What is that?" Mai murmured before everything went fuzzy as vertigo slammed into her. The tiled floor tilted towards her. Then she was engulfed in darkness.

**Well, there you go. Hope you liked this chapter! I thought it was quite interesting. Review please. It would be greatly appreciated :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Sickness

**Finals are finally over! So in the festivities of the end of a successful semester and the start of Christmas (or Winter for some) Vacation here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 9: Sickness

Voices and the beeping of several monitors dragged Mai through the thick darkness. Her eyelids were lead, refusing to open on her command. Instead, she sat there and listened to the conversation.

"Her wounds aren't life threatening. Her ribs are cracked and the bruise on her face is just that, a bruise. It won't affect her in any way, but she shows signs of… forced intercourse. That has caused some torn muscles. Her shoulder shows signs of near dislocation caused by a badly executed restraining technique. Her shoulder will be fine so long as she doesn't strain it," a soft male voice explained, "Several of his ribs were broken, but there were no fragments."

"I don't care about stuff that is not life threatening that I already knew about. I want to know why she fainted," came another whispered yet obviously enraged male voice.

Naru. At the sound of his voice several monitors picked up on the increase of her heartbeat. This went unnoticed by the two men for another exchange of dialogue.

The first man's voice, now assumed to belong to the doctor, was apprehensive as he began to speak. "It seems her and the girl brought in with her contracted a disease."

"What type of disease?" Naru asked through clenched teeth. His patient was waning very quickly with this doctor.

"We're not sure. None of our tests seem to be working. The only thing we are sure of is that it is a disease we've never dealt with. It attacks the immune system, compromising it before infiltrating," the doctor told him solemnly, "We believe that the virus originated from a swipe on both girls' cheeks."

"Can you do anything?" Naru asked.

The doctor was silent for the space of a heartbeat. "The best we can all do it to call her family, take her home and make them as comfortable as possible. Medical personal will be there to set her up and keep watch over her. We can only extend her life for another two weeks or so. I'm so sorry," he said.

"And her child?" Naru asked next, his voice quiet and despairing. Having the mortality of his assistant pointed out to him was wreaking havoc on his logic.

"The disease has not affected it. It has begun to attack the uterus, but somehow the fetus has been unaffected. There is little chance she'll make it even half way through the second month of her pregnancy though," the doctor told him.

"Thank you," Naru said quietly.

A door shut almost inaudibly. Mai's heart was soaring. She hadn't caught the last part. Her baby was going to be alright! He wasn't contracting the disease!

Naru finally seemed to take in the fast pace of the monitors around Mai. He nearly jumped over to her, placing his hand softly in hers. "Mai? Can you hear me? You're going to be alright. We're going to figure this out and both you and Emma are going to be fine," he told her gently.

She tried again to lift her eyelids. Groaning with the effort, she cracked her eyes open to look at her Naru. Now, when did she start calling him 'her Naru'? "Naru? Hi," she said quietly, a cough choking off her air, "Everything hurts."

"I know, I know, but you'll be better when we figure this all out. We're going to go back to Tsukiyomi-san's home and figure this out, okay? Is that going to be okay or do you want to go home?" Naru asked grasping at Mai's hand with both of his.

She shook her head a millimeter, groaning. "No, I don't want to be alone in at home and I don't want to leave you in that house alone," she wheezed squeezing Naru's hand, "So I'll come help solve the case."

Naru gave a week chuckle. "You're really sick, and still worrying about other's wellbeing," he said, ducking his head and pressing his forehead to their clasped hands, "Just don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me."

"I won't," she whispered.

Naru had just pressed his lips to Mai's when the door flew open. He jerked away quickly with a barely contained growl, but his hand remained in Mai's. The team streamed in followed by several bewildered nurses and a different doctor from earlier. He was young and handsome with sandy blonde hair draping into his sea green eyes. The nurses were carbon copies of each other with straight black hair and artificial violet eyes. One of them was pushing a wheelchair.

"Mai!" Monk started to shout, but the doctor beat him to the cue.

"Taniyama-san, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked, grabbing the chart from the end of her bed as he walked around to the side that Naru wasn't standing on. He flipped it open, but was not paying attention to it in the least. He gave Mai a winning smile.

"Fine," she wheezed out, ever the horrible liar. A coughing fit presented itself. Mai curled in on herself, pulling Naru's now bloodless hand to her chest.

The doctor reached around Mai's back, rubbing and patting. "Don't worry Mai. We'll take good care of you. We're going to be staying at the house with you and Tsukiyomi-san," he explained, leaving his hand on Mai's back where his hand could touch the flesh of her back.

Naru's didn't miss this lack of etiquette, but Mai was completely oblivious. "Oh, thank you so much," she said, smiling up at the man who just took this as a sign of encouragement.

"It's no problem," he told her with a wide smile. He began helping her out of bed, but Ayako snagged the wheelchair, positioning it next to Naru. The doctor stopped to stare as Naru very gently lifted Mai and placed her in the wheelchair like she was a piece of fragile glass that could shatter at the slightest implication. He didn't seem to like it all that much.

Naru motioned for him to lead the way. Gritting his teeth, the doctor slid the chart back into its place and strutted out the door. He was attempting to make an impression on Mai, but she was more preoccupied with how weak she actually felt.

"Hey Naru, my tummy feels funny. Haha, that rhymed," she giggled, rubbing her stomach in circles with one hand and rubbing patterns into Naru's hand with the other.

Naru raised his eyebrows at Mai. "Looks like the painkillers are kicking in." Mai giggled again to prove his point. Halfway down the hallway, they were joined by Yasu and Emma who had a blissful look spread across her face. "And for her too," he commented.

"She's been like this for the past thirty minutes," Yasu said with a shake of his head.

"I think they're going to be like this for the rest of the case. Why did she need painkillers anyway?" Monk asked, watching the girl quizzically and she pointed out a make-believe butterfly to Yasu.

"She hit her head really hard on the counter when she and Mai passed out," John explained quietly, falling into step beside Naru.

"Ooooh," Monk said.

They fell into silence then. It was quiet on the way back to the house. They were all in separate cars. Mai was with Naru and Lin in the van, falling asleep on Naru's shoulder. Emma was snuggled up to Yasu in Monk's car with the rest of the group. The doctor and nurses were stuck riding in a car together.

In that car, all of the passengers were griping about the long drive to the house. Though one, the doctor was staring out the window with a creepy smile like he had won the lottery.

…..

"Mai, we're here," Naru said, gently shaking her awake.

She grumbled, blinking slowly at him. She stuck out her arms for him. "Up," she murmured. He smiled slightly, sliding his arms under her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling against it.

Yasu did the same, carefully, picking up Emma. They carried the two girls up the steps. Mai stared at the looming door of the Tsukiyomi residents with an ever growing sense of urgency. She didn't want to go inside. She knew something was going to happen when she got through the threshold, but she didn't know what it was.

She watched in silent terror as Monk, Ayako, Masako and John stepped through the threshold. A moment passed when they entered the house before both Naru's and Mai's vision filled with the blackest ink.

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of anything more for this chapter. It was getting really just not good. Anyway, hope you liked it and review please :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Possessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 10: Possessions

"Emma, Mai, Naru!" Yasu cried, rushing to catch an unconscious Mai in his already full arms and Naru on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Lin asked, grabbing Naru. He picked him up.

Monk ran up to Yasu next and grabbed Mai. She slumped in his arms like a rag doll. Her head lulled back against the crook of his arm. Her breathing had all but stopped. "Guys, she's barely breathing!" Monk shouted.

"Get them to base!" Lin ordered already headed that way. The gang followed him almost running over each other in their haste to get there. "Doctor, we'll set the girls up in this room, over in that corner." There were already two beds set on the other side of the large room. Lin pointed to them as he laid Naru out on the couch, and went to check the monitors. Monk and Yasu followed his lead setting the two girls down on the beds.

The doctor yawned like he had better things to do, dragging his equipment over to the two girls. The three nurses followed him. One sauntered up to Naru's side with a smile that suggested she'd just won the lottery. The other two headed for Mai's and Emma's side looking much less enthused.

"There'll be two heart monitors. Do you really want them in here?" the doctor asked, looking to Lin for confirmation. His eyes were half-lidded making him look even more bored than before.

"Yes, it's fine," he said, leaning over Naru to check his pulse. The Nurse huffed her annoyance at being pushed aside and sauntered over to the girls.

"Okay, you're death," the doctor muttered, beginning to stick pads to Mai's chest. Ayako stood close by keeping a watchful eye on the lecherous doctor.

It was quiet for a long after that, the only sound the beeping of Mai's and Emma's heart monitor and everyone's breathing. Suddenly, Naru shot to his feet, glaring at the door. He reached for something around his waist, but got only open air. Shock registered on his face soon followed by determination. Mai's heart monitor spiked. She breathed in a sharp breathe, her eyes flew open, and she attempted to push herself up.

Naru spun around. He rushed over to Mai with more grace than should be possible for a boy who just woke from fainting. "Princess please, you're very sick. You need to rest," Naru said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I was functional before and I can be functional now," she protested managing to sit up, "Just help me up, he's coming." She wrapped her arm around his neck and forced her legs out of bed. They were so stiff, her body so tight.

"I know," Naru murmured, slipping his arms under her.

"Mai, Naru, you two shouldn't be moving around," Monk reprimanded like a concerned father, "Lie back down."

"Our names are not Mai or Naru. Lying down would just make us sitting ducks," Mai said, watch the door. Everyone was watching the pair with surprised gazes. An image of a Japanese princess and her samurai flashed across the eyes of everyone in the room. They blinked quickly, ridding themselves of the image.

"Who are you?" Lin asked connecting everything before anyone else had had any time to think.

"I used to be the princess of this land and he was my knight," the princess explained, watching Lin with a hard expression.

"You know you're dead," Lin said. It was a statement, nowhere near a question.

Before they could say anything else, the door flew open. Ikki stumbled in, his glare sweeping the room. His eyes focused on the knight and the princess. A sneer of disgust curled his lips as he took a shaky step forward. "You bitch, why won't you choose me?" he snarled, stepping forward.

"You raped me and killed me just so I wouldn't be with the one I love. You're doing it even to this girl in another lifetime. Why would I ever choose you?" the princess asked, tightening her arms around the knight's next.

"Because it's my right! I am the prince! I deserve you!" Ikki shouted, lunging for the two over the couch.

The knight dodged, edging around the couch and placing the princess in an overstuffed armchair. She glared at the prince. "You are not the prince. You're dead!" she cried in exasperation. Her face contorted in pain, but she kept her head high.

The prince gritted his teeth. His eyes shone with rage as he lunged back over the couch.

"I'd rather have my katana, but my hands will have to do." The knight slid his right foot back a few inches keeping it to the side of his left foot. As the prince flew through the air he jerked up his knee and slammed his foot into the prince's face. Blood splattered the floor as he stumbled.

The prince's eyes narrowed as he held his nose. "You useless samurai!" he screeched, lunging for the two again. He retracted his fist, getting ready to throw a punch

The knight took a step back. He caught the prince's fist. He slammed his own fist into the prince's stomach making him double over in pain. He locked both his hands behind the prince's neck and slammed his knee into his face. The prince collapsed to the floor, almost passed out. With one last kick to the ribs he passed out.

"I hope that makes up for some things this boy did to that sweet girl," he said, more to himself than anyone else. His hands rested on his hips, and he leaned to one side as he stared down at the unconscious prince. He ran a hand through his hair, stopping half way. "I must say, it is quite odd to have short hair. I do not like it."

The princess laughed. "I know, it's so weird, but I like it," she said playfully, making a mess of his hair, "I have short hair too though. We match again." She grinned Mai's grin, her hands still on him.

"Yes we do," he said with his own smile, "It feels so very good to be with you again, my princess, even if it is just for a short while." He pressed his forehead to princess'.

"Yes it does indeed my knight," she said with a kind smile. She moved in closer and pressed her lips to the knight's.

A loud throat clearing broke them apart. They stared at Ayako who had made the noise. "Excuse me for one moment, but let's all get off the crazy train for a second here. Does no one else find it odd that Naru just beat the crap out of our client's nephew and was just lip locked with Mai in front of everyone? I mean, come on, they haven't ever kissed before and suddenly they're all over each other!" She gestured sporadically to the two teens behind her.

The princess giggled, slapping her hands over her mouth. "I am sorry, my dear lady, but these two young ones are not as innocent as you may think. Of course there are many things they haven't gotten up the guts to even fantasize about, but they are not so innocent."

"What do you mean? No wait! Who are you if you're not Mai?" Ayako asked, swiveling around to face the princess.

"I have already told you. I used to be the princess of this land. It might make it easier for you to understand if I told you that my knight, myself, and the prince are all spirits that haunt this household. As for the first question, I will allow this young one to explain when she awakes," the princess said with a bright mischievous grin. Her expression sobered almost instantly as a thought invaded her mind. "You must find a way to get rid of the prince soon."

"Why?" Lin asked, pushing Ayako out of the way. She had gone into shock just seconds ago.

The princess' expression grew grave and tears threatened to spill. The knight took her hand in his own squeezing it in reassurance. The princess took a deep breath. "If you do not exorcise the man who murdered us, both girls will die from the poisonous disease I was fated to die from."

**Sorry for another cliffy, please forgive me *deep bow* Anyway, I must report that I will not update this story until after Christmas, but you will have another story coming your way. I hope to finish it by Christmas. It is going to be very short and called "A Christmas Gift". Very original, I know, but whatever. Anywho, hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Caged

**I'm so sorry for the really late update! I was trying to finish 'A Christmas Gift', please don't kill me! *bows to the almighty readers***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 11: Caged

"What?" Ayako cried, coming back to her senses.

"Can't you do anything to help them? You've had this disease before right? Isn't there anything to lessen their pain?" Masako asked, all her animosity towards Mai forgotten. She may dislike Mai, but she didn't wish her pain or death.

The princess shook her head sadly. "All you can do is not to leave them out of anything. Include them in everything. Make them feel loved," she told them, her fingers intertwining with the knight's.

At the expression on everyone's faces the knight said, "Princess, I think it's time to go. I think we've over-stayed our welcome."

The princess nodded. "We'll be back," she said with a kind smile, "I hope you guys can help this girl." With that the two slumped against each other in the chair they were sitting in. It just looked like they were sleeping.

The team watched them for a moment before turning away. They'd let them be for now. It was probably going to be the last time they could be like that for the next few days.

…..

_Mai stared around at the inky blackness. This place never changed no matter how long she was absent from it. She didn't want to go through a terrifying memory right now, she was hurting enough already. All she wanted to do was lie down and be hugged._

_Absently, she wondered where her guide had run off to. Wasn't he supposed to be here helping her?_

_As soon as that thought flickered in her head she saw a faint light farther into the blackness. It didn't move. She wondered why for a moment before deciding to go to him. She didn't like the fact that she had to run, but if it meant having company through a memory, she'd so anything._

_The light slowly grew larger, but it was still pretty small for the person she was thinking of. The reason for its size became apparent as she approached it. The light was being emitted from a tiny body, the body of a child. The boy sat with his knees pulled to his chest, but the cage was large enough for him to stand._

"_Are you alright? What's the matter?" I asked, stepping close enough to the cage to reach through and easily touch the boy, but her hand wouldn't go through the bars. It was like there was a force field keeping her out._

_The boy looked over his shoulder with wide, tear filled eyes. His eyes were steel grey, but kind. He had tousled light brown hair. It was Mai's hair color. His eyes widened as he took Mai in. Suddenly, he shot to his feet and tried reaching through the bars. "Mom, mom, help me!" the boy cried, pressing his hands to the barrier._

_Mai was stunned. "Me?" she asked, pointing at herself, "What do you mean?"_

_The boy had tears rolling down his face. His lip trembled as he tried to reach her. "Mom, help me. I'm scared," he whimpered._

_Mai ignored the questions that came to mind and pressed her own hands to the barrier. "Why? Why are you scared? What's scaring you?" she asked, growing frantic with every passing second. She didn't know why, but she felt very close to this boy._

_The boy opened his mouth to answer, but instead, a grating metal sound greeted Mai's ears. "No, not again," the boy whimpered, collapsing to his knees, slamming his hands over his ears, "Help me, Mommy. I don't want to disappear. Help me."_

"_No, you won't. I'll help you," Mai said, searching the cage for any type of door. She didn't find one, but what she did find were little bugs eating away at the bars of the cage. When she tried to swipe them away, knowing unconsciously that they were bad, they bit at her fingers._

"_Help me! Help me, Mommy!" the boy screamed, shaking his head wildly. Mai raked at the bugs frantically, but the cage and the boy were already fading into the gloom. "Mommy! Mommy!" the boy screamed, reached for her just as he blinked out._

…..

Mai woke with a sob, reaching into the air for a cage that wasn't there. The fact that she wasn't in the dream anymore came to her slowly as she began to feel her pain again. The tears were hot on her face and she did nothing to stem the flow or quiet her sobs.

Someone groaned in the darkness on the other side of the room. Mai couldn't restrain her sob before the person heard her. "Mai? What's the matter?" that familiar voice said. It was so gentle that she wanted to cry even harder. He came up beside her bed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Even through the darkness she could see the concern in his navy blue eyes. She clutched at his hand, squeezing her eyes shut. "He was crying for me to help him," she whispered into his hand, "He was calling me mother."

"Who was?" Naru asked, wiping the tears from her cheek with his other hand even though more took their place.

"The boy in my dream. I wasn't experiencing a memory. This was real, and I felt so close to him," Mai told him earnestly, wanting him to believe. If he didn't believe her she didn't know if anyone would. "He was trapped and scared."

Naru watched me carefully, searching her eyes. He took a breath and then asked his next question. "If it wasn't a memory then what was it?" he asked, letting me squeeze his hand into putty.

"I think it was a type of reality. It's the spiritual realm so he had to be alive or dead. Either way, I have to help him," Mai told him with determination.

He smirked. "Even on the edge of death you're still more concerned with others," he mused, "For now, just concentrate on getting better. We'll handle everything and then you can help whoever you want."

Mai pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine. What's new on the case?" she asked.

Naru rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "I just told you not to worry about anything," he said.

"So?" she asked with a grin, pressing on, "What's new?"

Naru shook his head, looking around with his hands on his hips. "I don't know, I just woke up," he answered. He headed for the monitors, flicking on a side lamp as he went. Even that small bit of light blinded her for a moment. Naru was already watching the tapes. "Doesn't look like much has happened though. A few broke door and china thanks to that nephew of our client's."

Mai growled under her breath, disliking even the mention of the boy. "He's going to be the one who ends up with something broken by the end of this case," she muttered, clutching her blanket in her fists tightly.

"I'm sure someone will make sure of that," he said, making no effort to disguise the note in his voice that said it would most likely be him.

I let my mind wander as we fell into a comfortable silence. I was brought back to reality when a knife of pain shoved itself deep into my lower abdomen. With a gasp, I clutched at my abdomen and curled in on myself.

"Mai!" Naru cried, rushing over to me.

I moaned.

Naru flipped out his phone, dialing a number. "Doctor, get to base now, I need your help!" Naru ordered into the phone before closing it at stuffing it back into his pocket, "Don't worry Mai, the doctor will help you." I only nodded.

**Well, there you go. Hope you liked it. Review please :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Side Effects

**Hope you guys like this chapter, I liked writing it. P.S.- Sorry for the very long wait. I've been having a hard time getting back into school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 12: Side Effects

The whole team stood on the other side of the room, watching as the doctor worked over Mai. Naru was the only one beside her, keeping his hand in hers. The doctor held up the x-ray of her middle up to the light, examining it. He moved to her, pressing a stethoscope to her abdomen and running his fingers over it. Naru was so worried he didn't even notice the small leering grin on the doctor's face.

Why he was using a stethoscope on her stomach none of them had any idea. Ayako knew what he was doing, but she didn't want to piss of the one guy who could maybe help Mai. She gritted her teeth, glaring into a corner of the room.

The doctor stood back up, wrapping his stethoscope around his neck. He gave a cough, covering his mouth as if he were peeling off the smile still plastered to his face. "Ahem, it looks like her uterus is being attacked worse than yesterday. The baby hasn't been affected as of yet, but I doubt she has much time left before she loses the baby."

Mai wanted to cry. She buried her face in Naru's chest, resisting the sob the bubbled into her mouth. Naru pulled her in close, not caring what the team saw. He exchanged a glance with Lin. A silent message was exchanged between them.

Lin nodded. He turned to the team. "Since we don't have much time, we have to figure out how to exorcise the ghost. NOW," he told them, leaving the room followed closely by the others. Even Masako wanted to help.

Ayako stuck her head back through the door, covering her glare at the doctor with a smile. "Hey, Doctor, why don't you come with us and let Mai rest. Bring the nurses as well," she said. Even though she was smiling, the tone made the intent crystal clear. 'If you don't get out now you're going to be the next ghosts.'

The nurses scowled. They sauntered out with as much dignity as they could muster up. The doctor watched Ayako, waiting for her to leave. When she didn't budge, he scowled as well and stomped out, nearly slamming the door behind him.

Naru and Mai were quiet for a long time. She kept her face pressed into his chest, and he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her. When Naru finally spoke, it was so soft it barely disturbed the blanket of silence. "We'll find a way. It'll be okay. Your baby will have a chance to live," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Mai stayed silent, just soaking up the teen's warmth.

…..

"Is everyone in position?" Naru asked over the headset adorning his head, "Is everyone ready to begin?" Hours ago, they'd come up with a plan to lure the prince's spirit to Ikki's body after dispelling it. They'd set Ikki's unconscious body in the kitchen against some cupboards. They'd been watching him for more than two hours now, and Masako had just sensed the first signs of activity.

"Ready," everyone replied into their own microphones, stationed at various points in the overly large kitchen.

"Remember the plan," Naru instructed, watching the camera intently. In her bed, Mai watched as well, clutching at the blankets over her stomach. Silently, she prayed to whatever god was watching them that this would work and save her unborn child.

It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop, and then Mai cried, "There! It's happening! He's possessing Ikki again!"

Naru was already on it. He was shouting orders into the microphone as the team moved in. The prince was halfway into Ikki when a high-pitched whistle electrified the air. Five white balls of light shot out of nowhere, piercing the prince through his middle from all sides.

The prince roared like a wounded bear, swatting at Lin's shiki. When he tried to move out of Ikki he stuck to the spot. He struggled yet still nothing happened.

"It's working!" Yasu shouted with a whoop from next to the still sleeping Emma.

"John! Monk! Ayako!" Naru shouted into the microphone over the prince's wounded screams.

"Right!" they all shouted back, moving in closer. Without warning, they were all blasted back. Lin threw up his arms miraculously staying on his feet. His shiki shuddered, but stayed in place holding the prince.

As Mai was staring at the screen in horror her vision began to blacken. Her head lolled back against her pillow, passed out. Naru was on his feet, ripping his headphones off. "Damnit!" he was growling, still staring at the monitor when his vision began to fail. He slumped against the table, also passed out.

"Mai? Naru-chan?" Yasu called, staring wide-eyed at his unconscious teammates.

Just as their eyes jerked open, the banging and angry screaming began. "You are mine! You will always be mine!" the voice of the prince screeched seeming to have reverted back to his original purpose.

Mai shot up, grimacing at her pain. Naru was on his feet in an instant right after she had woken. "My knight, we must go. They need our help," Mai instructed, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. It wasn't Mai who was in her body, and he suspected that it wasn't Naru in Naru's body either.

His suspicions were confirmed when Naru answered, "Yes, I know my princess." He hurried over to Mai, sliding his arm under her. "Can you still do it?"

"Yes, but I don't know if this body is adept at it yet. She may not know about this ability. Her body may react badly," the princess explained staring worriedly into her knight's eyes. She was biting her lip in indecision.

"That may be so, but we must try something. Otherwise he'll never give up, and we'll never find peace," the knight said solemnly, running a finger along the princess' cheek, "No matter what happens, I love you."

"Forever and always," the princess finished for him, pressing her lips to his. When they pulled apart, they hurried from the room leaving a bewildered and speechless Yasu clutching Emma's hand.

…..

"Lin sir, out of the way!" the princess shouted as they came to rest beside a struggling Lin. The others were still unconscious against a wall, but Monk was beginning to stir. He groaned, grabbing his pounding head as he attempted to sit up.

The knight set the princess on her feet. He stared at Ikki and the prince intently as if he were analyzing them. The moment the princess' feet touched the ground the cabinets began to bang incessantly. Pots and pans clanged loudly against the tile. Plates, cups, and china smashed to the floor sending shards in every direction.

"Go back to base!" Monk shouted at them, finally on his feet and glaring at the knight. He thought it was Naru he was glaring at. His brain was so scrambled the he didn't realize how ridiculous his thoughts were.

"Good sirs, stand back. The princess and I will handle this problem," the knight instructed, taking the princess' hand and stepping forward. Monk stared at him with his mouth dragging on the ground. It took Lin and Monk the same amount of time to realize they had been speaking to the knight and princess, but by that time it was already too late. The knight held a hand up bracing it with his other. The princess had one of her hands on his wrist and the other on his shoulder.

The knight began to glow a bright, sharp white. The air crackled with energy. Lin and Monk were helpless, only able to watch as the energy in the knight built. "Remove your shiki!" the knight yelled at Lin, letting the energy go. A high-pitched whistle rang out. A ball of white energy shot towards the prince. Lin's shiki scattered right as the energy hit the prince square in the chest. He shrieked, bursting into sparks.

Instantly after the sparks had faded did the pounding on the walls, the yelling and the banging of the cabinet doors ceased. Monk and Lin watched as the princess began to glow with the residual energy she was soaking up from the knight. They gave each other small smiles as the glow finally faded.

"I believe it is time we left," the knight murmured, pressing his forehead to the princess'.

"As do I," she whispered back before turning to Lin and Monk, "I thank all of you for helping us pass on. This brave young lady and the other will be free of the disease that has plagues their bodies, but…" She looked solemnly at the two men.

"But what?" Monk prompted, scared of what he would hear.

"Mai's body has just performed a very large task. Because she has never used this ability before, that we didn't know of, there may be repercussions. There's no telling what the side effects may be," Lin explained, watching the princess.

The princess nodded. "Exactly. I am sorry, but she will be healthy and her baby is safe. I wish you all happiness." With that Mai and Naru collapsed to the floors unconscious. The knight and princess passed on in a shower of golden light.

Naru was sitting up and shaking his head when Yasu skidded around the corner. "She's up! Emma's awake!" he cried happily. Mai was still on the floor. Everyone crowded around her, Ayako and John finally awake.

"Mai, wake up," Naru said, shaking her shoulders slightly. When she didn't wake up he became frantic and panicked.

"Mai!"

**THE END! Naw, I won't be that mean, but it is the end until the sequel. Sorry for the cliffy, but this is where I got to end it. See you next time and review please! :D**


End file.
